Supreme Commander Big Bear
, a bear-like alien evidently from the Ooguma System, was the Rebellion's first commander and superior of Shou Ronpo, who ultimately assumed his place after he was murdered by Ikargen and Mardakko. He also held the Koguma Kyutama which is later entrusted to Kotaro Sakuma. Character History Rebellion and Death In defiance against the oppressive rule of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, Big Bear took the lead as the Supreme Commander of the Rebellion, a resistance movement formed to liberate the 88 constellation systems. Among his supporters was a young dragon named Shou Ronpo who, through an unorthodox use of the Skill Kyutama Ryu, became the first person to transform into a Kyuranger, a warrior who legends foretold would rise from the power of the Kyutamas to save the universe in its time of need. Known as Ryu Violet, Shou, against Big Bear's orders, would impetuously attack the forces of Jark Matter on his own while his Kyuranger system was still incomplete. This led to tragedy as Jark Matter would strike back against the Rebellion, very nearly destroying the resistance. Seeing Shou at the mercy of Jark Matter's assassins Ikargen and Mardakko, Big Bear stepped in to save him by holding them off, an act which led to him being gutted by the assassins. Addressing Shou for the last time, Big Bear urged him to find the Kyurangers, whom he believed to be the universe's only hope. Ultimately, Big Bear would sacrifice himself to save Shou as he produced an explosive which he detonated, taking his own life while holding back the assassins long enough for Shou to escape. In the wake of Big Bear's death, Shou Ronpo inherited his place as the Rebellion's Supreme Commander while heeding his word as he embarked on a journey across space to find the people who would become the Kyurangers while collecting the legendary Kyutamas. Post-mortem When Lucky chases Kotaro to get the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster back from him but ended up in a fight against Daikaan Mozuma, the Ooguma Kyutama in Kotaro's bag flew right at Lucky's blaster. Lucky then uses the Kyutama, causing the spirit of Big Bear to attack Mozuma and possess Kotaro. Big Bear then uses Kotaro to reveal the cause of his death and learns about the situation of the Rebellion. When Lucky and Kotaro encounters Mozuma again, Big Bear was reluctant of Kotaro fighting against the enemies. However, upon seeing Kotaro's determination to save the universe, Big Bear lends him his power, which creates the Koguma Kyutama for Kotaro to transform into Koguma Skyblue. Attempting to turn key X on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Shou met an illusion of Big Bear. Finding himself in his attire before he inherited the title of Supreme Commander from him. Shou reminisced with Big Bear for a while until Balance hurried him, both to turn the key in time and because their visible comraderie disheartened Naga Ray, who was not yet as attuned to such feelings. Powers and Abilities *'Host Possession': As a spirit, Big Bear can possess anybody, as shown with Lucky and Kotaro Sakuma. Whoever he possesses will have their hair turn light blue in color. Big Bear Lucky.png|Big Bear while possessing Lucky Big Bear Kotaro.png|Big Bear while possessing Kotaro Behind the scenes Portrayal Big Bear is voiced by who previously voiced Boss Tau Zant in ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger'', ''and both Land Pollution Minister Yogostein and Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein in ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger. His suit actor is Yohei Fujita (藤田洋平, Fujita Yohei), who also portrayed both Don Armage and Houou Soldier. Notes *At present, Big Bear is the only known member of the Rebellion to not have ultimately become a Kyuranger; he does, however, technically serve as Kotaro Sakuma's means to become Koguma Skyblue through his reincarnation within the Koguma Kyutama. *Big Bear is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Kiyoyuki Yanada that is not a villainous role. *He is similar to Ramirez/KyoryuCyan for being a former super-strong hero who died but later returned as a ghost and granted their powers to a successor (Yuko for Ramirez and Kotaro for Big Bear) Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' Category:Aliens